Solomon Timoveiko
| rank = Lieutenant commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = }} Lieutenant commander Solomon Timoveiko was the executive officer of the starship Independence. (Starship Independence) History Born on the Pacific island of Bougainville, Solomon Timoveiko is a strong-willed individual who does not back down for what he believes is right. A patriot through and through, he joined Starfleet in the hope of being able to be part of something greater than he is, to make a difference somewhere while doing necessary and important work. He will be the first to admit that he has never aspired to command, always enjoying the supporting "enlisted" role where officers used to depend on him to make sure things get done correctly aboard the starship. Yet when circumstances were forced on him that pushed him into the very ranks he used to eschew, he has gradually realized that in the hierarchy which makes up Starfleet Command, perhaps it's not that bad being an officer, after all. Interests & hobbies Solomon used to play rugby when he was younger, but at his age, he finds it difficult to keep up with the younger guys. He also used to play a bit of casual guitar, and he loves to cook on the barbecue. Physical attributes Solomon is a tall, powerfully built man. Broad shouldered, he has square, rugged features. His hair (when he hasn't shaved completely bald) is black, speckled with grey, and cropped short. He has rich, dark brown eyes and a deep, commanding voice. Personality & traits Solomon is used to hard work and always puts in a hundred percent in everything he does. He thrives under pressure, though he is not afraid to let his superiors know when he thinks things are getting out of hand. As the XO, Solomon's greatest concern is for the welfare of the captain and the smooth running of the starship. Because of his tactical background and experience, he is more aware of his surroundings than most and has a good sense of danger. All-in-all, Solomon is a fairly decent individual who has experienced Starfleet from both ends of the rank spectrum, and he sees himself as living proof that one should never be afraid to pursue one's ambitions. Strengths & weaknesses The transition from enlisted man to officership was a large step for Solomon to take, but his diligence and loyalty have served him well. He has come to learn to rely more and more on his teammates and to trust them with jobs that he has delegated, instead of trying to fix everything himself. Starfleet service Summary record Solomon enlisted in Starfleet at the age of 16 as a crewman recruit, training and working in various security and operations positions where his attention to detail and strong leadership qualities guaranteed a swift rise through the enlisted ranks. He finally attained the rank of chief petty officer as a tactical specialist aboard , where he distinguished himself in the short but intense Klingon-Federation war of 2372. When the Dominion War broke out the following year, he was reassigned to the under Captain Judith Lockhardt, participating in some of the bloodiest ship-to-ship fighting of the campaign, including both battles of Chin'toka as well as the retaking of Deep Space Nine and the final push on Cardassia Prime. However, it was on the raid on the Goralis supply base, deep in Cardassian space, that he received a field promotion to the rank of Ensign and was made platoon commander, when the officers commanding his unit were killed by enemy fire. The mission commander was Lieutenant Beathan Lem. His field promotion was ratified by Captain Lockhardt and approved by Starfleet HQ with little fuss, his advancement in part due to the numerous officership vacancies because of war attrition. By the time the armistice was signed, Solomon had achieved the lofty rank of lieutenant junior grade and chief tactical officer of the Tikopai. He spent three more years along the Cardassian border as part of a peacekeeping force, before he returned to Starfleet Academy as an instructor in the Special Operations School in the Department of Tactical Science, specializing in small-unit tactics, security procedures and heavy weapons training. (Starship Independence: "The First Endeavour") For the last eighteen months, he has also been a student himself, attending the Advanced Command Studies Program at Starfleet's Command and Staff College, taking postgraduate-level training in command management, administrative policies, Starfleet and interstellar jurisprudence, exoculture and diplomacy, earning his qualification as a field-grade command officer. His assignment to the Independence in 2384 will mark his return to starship duty after almost six years away from space. Starfleet HQ, Psycho-Medical Review, SD 60753.1 Though Solomon Timoveiko has always demonstrated the tactical knowledge and leadership skills to perform his job to above expectations, it is in his self-assurance, interpersonal communication and coming to terms with being entrusted with rank and responsibility that this remarkable officer has grown the most, ever since he was field-promoted from the enlisted ranks into officership in the crucible of the Dominion War. Having always had the self-reliance as a chief petty officer, on whom so many of the ship's officers entrusted with critical tasks, it has taken a long time for Solomon to come to terms with giving orders to others and then entrusting them to complete their jobs. He has also slowly come to terms with the violence of his own actions and what he experienced in the Dominion war. As a tactical specialist at heart first and foremost, Solomon continues to keep trim and fit, and allows himself a rare personal diversion in keeping up with the local rugby leagues' standings. Because he feels ill at ease with idle time, he often does not allow himself to indulge in recreational activities, although he plays quite a mean game of poker. Timoveiko, Solomon Timoveiko, Solomon Timoveiko, Solomon Timoveiko, Solomon